


Wrong Leveeeeer

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants x male reader, Harry Hook x Male Reader - Freeform, Harry Hook x Male!Reader - Freeform, M/M, descendants x male!reader, descendants x reader, harry hook x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: Finding your way in the world can be hard for anyone. It can be even harder when you’re living on the Isle of the Lost.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Male Reader, Harry Hook/Male!Reader
Kudos: 33





	Wrong Leveeeeer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on my tumblr  
> Original Request: “Can I request Reader who is the son of Yzma with harry hook. Reader is searching for a place on the isle where he belongs?”

It was just another ordinary day on the Isle; same gloomy cloud-covered sky, same bustling marketplace, and the same children of villains lurking in said marketplace trying to score a quick buck by swiping it from some inattentive fool.

It was that mindset that triggered the nagging feeling in the back of your mind that told you that you were being followed. You casually slipped a hand into your pocket, fingers wrapping loosely around a small glass vial like the ones your grandmother used to put her potions in.

You turned a corner sharply, using the momentum to turn and waiting until your pursuer turned the corner after you to throw the bottle at them. You smiled victoriously at the look on the pirate’s face as the bottle shattered and he was turned into a small snake.

It looked up at you, suddenly afraid, and you took a few steps closer, picking it up and setting off to return the wayward pirate to his comrades.

You made your way into Ursula’s Fish and Chips with little more than a creak of the swinging doors and made your way over to take a seat at the counter. A slow smirk slid across your features as you realized that Captain Hook’s son was the one waiting tables today.

“What can I get for ye’?” He huffed, slamming his hands down on the other side of the counter.

“It’s not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you.” You smirked, pulling your hand from out of your pocket, the small snake still twining around your fingers.

Harry looked between you and the serpent, clearly confused. “And what are you and yer snake gonna do for me then?” he asked, leaning across the counter to get closer.

You merely rolled your eyes, setting the snake on the counter and nudging him closer to Harry. “I’ll be returning your crew member to you, and the snake will have learned his lesson not to mess with me again.” With that, you got to your feet and turned to leave, mentally counting down the time until your concoction wore off.

You had to bite back a snicker as the gasps rang out behind you, the restaurant’s patrons and staff clearly shocked by the sudden appearance of one of Uma’s crew members on the counter, exactly where a snake had been a moment prior.

  
  


The next time you saw Harry Hook was when he cornered you in one of the Isle’s many alleyways. You had been walking home from the marketplace a few days later when you noticed the brunet’s looming presence behind you.

You turned a corner without thinking, more focused on finding out whether he was truly following you than securing an escape route. Sure enough, he rounded the corner of the building just after you brandishing this signature hook in his right hand.

You cocked your head, raising an eyebrow. “Care to explain why you’re stalking me, Hook?” you sneered.

“Curiosity, mostly,” he retorted with a grin. “I wanted to know how you did that to ‘im. Y'know, the snake thing. Can ye do magic?”

You had to physically bite back a scoff at the suggestion, “Magic? As if. No, I do science.”

“Science, huh.” He shrugged, grinning as he slipped his hook onto his belt. “You know, I’ve been keeping an eye on you since the incident,” he started, blue eyes fixed on yours as he prowled the opening of the alleyway. “You don’t seem to have a group that you stick around. Why is that?”

You shrugged, “I don’t need one. My grandmother raised me to be independent, so I haven’t bothered with things like friends.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall framing the mouth of the alleyway, “Sounds lonely.”

You mimicked his posture, the attention making you mildly uncomfortable, “What is it that you want, Hook?”

“I’ve got an offer for ye’,” the pirate grinned, sauntering closer. “How would ye’ like some backup the next time you go to the marketplace?”

Your brows furrowed and you straightened up as he neared you, “What exactly are you offering?”

Harry’s smirk widened and he removed his tricorn hat, holding it out to you, “I want to offer you a position on the crew of the Lost Revenge.”

You remained silent for a moment, thinking it through before taking the hat from him and placing it on your own head. “Well, I suppose you ought to show me the way to the ship then, shouldn’t you?”


End file.
